With all my heart
by Sam11
Summary: One day after school the gang (besides Tristan) is at the arcade finaly Tristan comes with a yellow rose to match her bow will Tristan does Tirstan ask Miho out, if she says yes what will happen? Miho+Tristan, Joey+Mai, Yugi+Tea, Bakura+Sakura(New Char),
1. Default Chapter

Sam: Hiya everyone now this is my first Yu-Gi-Oh Ficcy but I know it won't be my last and now for the disclaimer, Everyone give a warm welcome for Seto Kaiba  
  
All: YAY!!!!!  
  
Fan girl 1: He's so dreamy  
  
Fan girl 2: And smart  
  
Fan girl 3: What I'd give to be his girl  
*Kaiba walks on stage*  
All: YAY!!!!!  
  
Kaiba: HELLO CLEVELAND  
  
All: 0.0  
  
Sam: Hello this is Domino Town Kaiba  
  
Kaiba: Oh.  
  
Fan girl 4: KAIBA *Runs on stage and attacks Kaiba*  
  
Kaiba: HELP ME YOU FUCKING MUTT  
  
Joey: Why the Hell do I have to be the security guard *Saves Kaiba and locks Fan girl 4 in a closest*  
  
Kaiba: Good boy  
  
Joey: SHUT UP *Goes to punch Kaiba*  
  
Sam: JOEY!!!  
  
Joey: WHAT!!!  
  
Sam: GET OVER HERE AND LET HIM DO THE DISCLAIMER  
  
Joey: Yes Ma'am  
*Joey takes a seat next to Sam*  
Kaiba: The lovely author known as 'Sam' doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh in anyway but she does own this Ficcy and all the characters you never heard of so please enjoy this Ficcy  
*Kaiba walks over to Sam and take the seat on the other side of her*  
Sam: *Hugging Kaiba* Good job  
  
Kaiba: Thanks  
  
Sam: Joey your turn  
  
Joey: Ok, Ok here is the deal with every 5 reviews Sam gets she will pick the best 2 and reward them prizes and here's the list thingy  
5=2  
  
10=4  
  
15=6  
  
20=8  
  
25=10  
Joey: And so on, But in the reviews you must include your favorite Yu-Gi-Oh character so you can win the prize  
  
Sam: *Hugging Joey* Good job  
  
Joey: Thanks *Sticks tongue out at Kaiba*  
  
Sam: *Now hugging Both Kaiba and Joey* Well I hope everyone like my new story and write me a review if you want me to continue and don't forget to add your favorite character in the review thanks and have a great day ^-^  
  
Joey: You forgot to tell what the story is about  
  
Sam: OH ya well, The story is a Humor and Romance story the couples are Joey + Mai, Tristan + Miho, Yugi + Tea, and Bakura + Sakura (Sakura is my new character) I'm using the American names so it will be  
Ryou = Bakura  
  
Bakura = Yami Bakura  
  
Honda = Tristan  
  
Jou = Joey  
  
Anuz = Tea  
  
Yami Yugi = Yami  
  
Yami Marik = Malik  
  
Ryouji Otogi = Duke Devilin  
  
Ishezu = Isis  
  
Kajiki Ryouta = Mako  
  
Sizuka = Serenity  
All: Well on with the Ficcy  
  
Sam: Enjoy 


	2. Yellow Roses and a yes

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh but I do own Sakura and this Ficcy so Enjoy  
*Domino high after the final bell rang*  
Sakura: So what are we gonna do  
  
Bakura: I got it lets go to the arcade  
  
Yugi: Sounds good to me  
  
Joey: I'll whoop your butt at Tomb Raiders again Tristan  
  
Tristan: Uh. I got plans to do after school  
  
Miho: Whatcha gotta do  
  
Tristan: *Gulp* N. N. Nothing  
  
Tea: Tristan have you been feeling ok you've been very jittery today  
  
Tristan: I'm fine I assure you  
  
Joey: Are you sure master cleaner  
  
Tristan: FOR THE NAME OF RA DAMNYOU WHEELER WHY MUST YOU ALWAYS CALL ME MASTER CLEANER *Puts Joey in a headlock*  
  
Joey: Cause. you. like. to. clean. a. lot. I GIVE I GIVE  
*Tristan releases Joey*  
Joey: Thanks  
  
Tristan: Well I'll meet up with you guys later  
  
Miho: Common Tea lets go get dressed  
  
Tea: Ya out of these uniforms *The girls enter the girls locker room*  
  
Joey: We should go to *Goes to walk in when Kaiba trips him on his way out* Ouch  
  
Kaiba: Hello Mutt  
  
Joey: *Gets off the floor* Go to hell wait one second why don't you just walk into you house instead theres barely a difference  
  
Kaiba: I should kill you for saying that *Goes to punch Joey*  
  
Joey: You dropped your Blue-eyes  
  
Kaiba: Where  
  
Joey: Gottcha *Runs into the Boys locker room followed by the others*  
  
Kaiba: I'll get you *Hears his Limo beep* Maybe later during the summer vacation  
*5 minuets later everyone but Tristan is walking down the street to the arcade*  
Joey: YEAH SUMMER VAY-K AND NO SUMMER SCHOOL  
  
Yugi: Uh huh  
  
Miho: I wonder what Tristan is doing  
  
Sakura: *Leaning on Bakura* I'm so tired I think I'm just gonna go home  
  
Bakura: Ok I'll walks you home, I'll be back guys  
  
All: Bye you two  
*They reach the arcade and Bakura returns*  
Bakura: Sakura is sick  
  
Tea: That's not good  
  
Bakura: Well she's going to the doctors  
  
Miho: Well lets go have some fun she'll be fine  
  
Bakura: Ok  
*Joey and Yugi are playing mortal combat 3, Tea and Miho are playing a team dancing game, and Bakura is play one of those ride on Motorcycle games*  
Tea: I'm creaming you  
  
Miho: Not for long  
  
Tea: MIHO WATCH *Miho trips over a random wire and falls* Out  
  
Machine: Game over player 2 wins  
  
Miho: Ouch I was wrong  
*Mokuba come running up to Miho who is now sitting on the edge of the game laughing with Tea*  
Mokuba: Are you ok Miho  
  
Miho: Yeah thanks for asking  
  
Mokuba: Oh ok I was making sure you where ok  
  
Miho: Aww you're so sweet *Kisses Mokuba on the forehead and Mokuba start Blushing*  
  
Tea and Miho: *Giggle* Aww  
  
Mokuba: Do you guys know what time it is  
  
Tea: 5:00  
  
Mokuba: Shoot Seto will kill me if I'm late  
  
Miho: Well tell him you where with me and all will be fine  
  
Mokuba: Ok Bye *Runs off home*  
  
Yugi: I WIN  
  
Joey: Duh you are the king of games  
  
Bakura: High score *Throws his hands up in the air and the game starts up again and sends Bakura flying in the air*  
*Everyone runs up to Bakura*  
Yugi: Bakura are you ok  
  
Bakura: Yes I'm fine just got a little out of control  
  
Joey: Hey look its Tristan  
  
Tristan: HI GUYS SORRY I'M LATE *Runs up to the group*  
  
Joey: Where the hell where you  
  
Tristan: Uh. I had to help my mom  
*2 hours later*  
Miho: I'm so happy my Parents are out of town for the whole summer  
  
Tea: PARTAY CITAY  
  
Miho: Maybe  
  
Joey: Hopefully  
  
Miho: I know for a fact I'm having a party but chill out I need to call my parents  
  
Yugi: Grandpa will also be out for a week maybe we can have the party there  
  
Bakura: Doubt it my father doesn't want me to come over to your house remember when Yami accidentally attacked me cause he thought I was my Yami  
  
Yugi: Huh oh ya right sorry about that  
  
Bakura: Its ok  
  
Tristan: Well this is where are roads divide  
  
Yugi: well I'll see ya all tomorrow  
*Yugi, Tea, and Joey go down one street when Bakura goes to his house and Miho and Tristan walk down another street*  
Tristan: Uh. Um. Aww Shit I forgot what the hell I was gonna say  
  
Miho: Don't worry it happens a lot  
  
Both: *Laugh*  
  
Miho: Well this is my house, Um. Goodnight *Kisses Tristan on his cheek and rushes to unlock the door*  
  
Tristan: *Turns bright red* Goodnight I love you. IMEAN I'll see you tomorrow  
  
Miho: Boys  
*Tristan runs to his house that is 2 houses down the street from Miho's Miho enters her house*  
  
Miho: *Turns on the light switch* What the, Tristan *Picks up a yellow rose in the middle of the floor then looks at the stairs* Oh *Giggles and follows a trail of yellow rose petals up to her room and when she reaches her room tears of happiness start to flow down her cheek* Oh that boy how I love him  
*Miho goes to sit on her bed*  
Miho: Yellow roses my favorite *Looks around her room at the petals and a big bouquet of yellow roses with a note on it* Whats this *Miho opens the note and reads it then she walks over to Tristan's house and ring to doorbell*  
  
Tristan: *Closing the door behind him* Miho! *Miho jumps into Tristan's arms*  
  
Miho: Yes  
  
Tristan: Yes  
  
Miho: Yes  
Sam: Ok well that's it for now remember to right me reviews and put your favorite char on it incase you win Bye Bye for now  
  
Joey: What did the note say  
  
Sam: MIHO GET OUT HERE AND READ THE NOTE  
  
Miho: It said Dear Miho I Love You do you love me? Will you date me? Love you 4-eva Tristan  
  
All: AWWWW 


End file.
